


Happy Feet

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bare feet are happy feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet

Sean looked distinctly uncomfortable. Viggo was practically glowing with mirth.

"I think I should go back in and--"

"Uh-uh." Viggo shook his head. "You promised."

"But--"

"Dig your toes in," Viggo urged. "Feel tthe sand? Isn't it fantastic?"

"No," Sean huffed. "I want my shoes back."

"Bare feet are happy feet," Viggo insisted.

"If you're a hobbit or a lunatic artist," Sean muttered, but he rolled his pants legs up and took a few steps out into the sand.

"I'll suck your toes when we go back in," Viggo promised.

"You frighten me."

"You love it. C'mon, Bean, let's go."


End file.
